DBS sampling is a technique for collecting blood samples from an animal or human subject and spotting them onto a collection card. In order to extract and analyze the blood samples, a section of each spot is punched out from the collection card. An analyte of interest can be extracted from the DBS using a solvent such as methanol and provided to a vial, well, or other container. An aliquot of the extract can be subsequently provided to analytical measurement equipment such as a liquid chromatographic (LC) system.